


Patient

by lifein10s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifein10s/pseuds/lifein10s
Summary: 'For the evil queen that she was, Regina has a lot of patience...'
A short fluffly one-shot. Swanqueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this thing weeks ago and I wasn't sure if it was worth posting but then I said, fuck it, I'm posting it. So if you liked it, please comment and make me feel good about this one.

For the evil queen that she was, Regina has a lot of patience.

She is patient when Emma accidently breaks the wine glass on their weekly family dinner, only pushes her away so she won't get cut and cleans it all to later hand her a new glass filled with the burgundy liquid.

She is patient when Emma, dumbly so, manages to smear oil from dinner all over the sofa, only asking her to go wash her hands while she scrubs it off.

She is patient when Emma drags Henry well past his bed time playing games on the x-box and merely takes the remote and turns the screen off, kisses Henry's head and sends him to bed.

She is patient when Emma is running all over the house looking for her phone and keys late at night, helping her find it and sending her home.

She is patient when Emma forgets to put her alarm on and is late to take Henry to school, calling to tell her to go back to sleep and taking the kid herself.

She is patient when Emma has a huge fight with her parents and she turns up drunk at the mansion, having nowhere else to go, and ushers her inside for a warm cup of coco.

She is patient when Emma yells and takes out her frustration on the brunette, taking a deep breath and leading the shaking blonde to the guest bedroom.

She is patient when Emma comes to wake her up in the middle of the night to apologize and lifts the duvet, inviting her in.

She is patient when Emma shots up from a nightmare, almost kicking the brunette off the bed and eases Emma back to sleep with a gentle touch and soft whispers.

 She is patient when Emma wakes up and stares at her in awe, only slightly smiling in return while her eyes are still close.

She is patient when Emma's hands explore her exposed skin, only humming in response when the blonde hits a sensitive spot.

She is patient when Emma takes her time and prep small kisses everywhere but Regina's mouth and simply lets the blonde to do as she wishes.

She is patient when Emma finally kisses her passionately and in return she wonders her hands all over the light creamy skin.

She is patient despite Emma's need to explore every single inch of her body before she gets to where she wants her and simply sighs, engulfing in that feeling of contentment.

She is patient when it takes Emma minutes to come down from her high, body still spasming and she embraces her close to her thrumming heart.

She is patient when it takes Emma forever to find the words, and when she finally says 'I love you' she answers with the broadest smile and shiny eyes 'I love you too'.   


End file.
